


The Golden Legend (Fortnite Fanfiction)

by Axo_Army



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axo_Army/pseuds/Axo_Army
Summary: Story about Midas from Fortnite
Relationships: Midas and Poison Ivy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mech pulls out what looks like a sword out of the core of Neo Tilted. I spot my target watching in awe from the Continental. "Ready...Aim...Fire!"

The bullet takes out Vendetta without anyone noticing. I leave to go collect the body, then my bounty. I walk out of my room and get attacked. Looks like I didn't go completely unnoticed. One of the attackers scream "Watch out, it's the Enforcer!"

I pull out my katana and I make a run for it. I jump off the balcony in my room, then grapple to the next building. All of a sudden, there's a huge earthquake and a very loud roar.

I trip on they way down the stairs. I stand up and find myself surrounded. I get shot from all directions, finding myself lucky I had bulletproof armor.

I then got hit over the head and went unconscious.

I wake up in a dark room, tied up with a strange woman staring at me. "Nice timing on the kill." I recognize the voice. "What do you want, Singularity?" I asked her, my anger overcoming me.

"How rude. I bring you here and keep you safe and you have no respect?"

"YOU USED ME" I yell at Singularity.

"Meh, he was a corrupt leader..." Singularity says.

"Besides I have a offer for you "Enforcer"" she air quotes.

"And what is this offer?" Enforcer asks.

"Follow me..." Singularity unties me and walks away. 

She opens a door with a retina scanner.   
"Welcome to Ghost, Midas."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Midas walks into the room. “Woah, What is this place?” Midas asks.

Singularity says “Ghost headquarters, what about it?”

“Why did you take me here?” Midas asks.

“We want to hire you, we’ve seen your skills.” Singularity says with a smug expression.

“I’m an assassin, not a spy.” Midas says “Besides I’m not good behind a desk, and I’m a danger to everyone around me.”

“Yes I’ve been keeping tabs on you, I know your dangerous past, how you turned your best friend to gold.”

“It was an accident...” Midas says seemingly lost in thought.

“That’s besides the point, I brought you here to meet a few people...if that’s even what they are.” Singularity states.

Midas looks ahead and sees three robots looking at him, their black screens covered with red lights. All of a sudden one points at Midas and shakes their head to Singularity. She sighs. “Come, we have to leave.”

“What was that all about? Also, how long have I been here?” Midas asks. 

“Long enough for them to build a rocket, it’s ready to launch tommorow.”

“ITS BEEN THAT LONG?!” Midas says with a shocked face.

“Yup, the zero point will destroy everything if we don’t destroy it ourselves.” Singularity says with a grim expression.

One day later

Midas wakes up to a loud noise. He looks outside his window and sure enough, there’s a rocket blasting into the sky. All of a sudden there’s two rockets. Then three. Then four! It keeps happening until there are 7 different rockets. All of a sudden a giant meteor falls through a giant rift and starts collapsing through the zero point. Midas gets ripped out of his bed, through the window, and flung into the sky.

All of a sudden, a bunch of glitchy noises, then “system failure” come from an unknown source, then all goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dark. Nothingness. Silence. The feeling of death. All of a sudden Midas wakes up on an island with a couple houses on it. “Hey, wake up sleepy head!” Singularity slaps Midas awake.

Midas groans “ What...What happened?”

“We were sucked through a wormhole.” Singularity tells Midas “We are on an alternate reality of our island.”

“And what happened to our island?” Midas asks.

“Gone, reduced to atoms.” Singularity says with a frown.

Midas looks outside. He is on an island surrounded by lakes. He looks at Singularity “What’s going to happen with Ghost?”

“The public have found out about us and named us E.G.O.” Singularity smirks “What a funny name.”

“Your first job will be to eliminate our enemies, Alter E.G.O.” Someone says, hiding in the shadows.

“Who are you?” Midas asks.

“Return from your mission successfully and you will get the information you need.” The unknown person says.

“Fine.” Midas walks out of the room and goes up the stairs to get ready. Midas walks back down. “Singularity, do you still have my armor?” 

She nods. Midas walks back up the stairs and changes right away. He walks out and feels a little hesitation. “Wish me luck...I’ll need it.” 

A couple of hours later 

Midas is aiming down his scope as he used to back when he was alone. Midas sighs. He finds the target fighting what looks like himself, a black robotic ninja versus a white robotic ninja. Midas aims and shoots the white one in the back, letting the black one stab the white one through the chest. All of a sudden their leader Fusion, grabbed The black one and the white one, started glowing, then slammed them together. The white one now started turning black and red until it was covered throughout its entire body.

Midas goes back to his base. “Good job Midas you’ve done a good job, your sure to be next in line.” Singularity says. Midas goes upstairs to change. While he’s changing, he spots a face in the mirror. The face was one of an unknown woman, she had red hair and plants surrounding her. Midas turned around to look but no one was there. Midas shrugged it off and went back down. Once Midas walks down he sees a person in a suit and a gas mask holding a gun to Singularity’s head. “Midas...Run!” Singularity makes a short scream before getting shot in the head, her brains and blood splattering against the wall. “NOOO” Midas yells.

Midas pulls off his gloves and rushes at the secret man. The man misses his first shot, then hits Midas but it does nothing as he has turned fully to gold. The man grabs Midas by the wrist and flips him, and stomps his face. “My name is...Chaos Agent. Remember the name well” And Chaos Agent casually walks out the front door until all Midas sees is black.

When Midas awakens he will be the leader of GHOST which is now becoming an agency after their leader was brutally murdered by the leader of the group known as Shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Midas is now the head of Ghost he runs a group of agents, Brutus the heavy weapons guy, TnTina the explosive specialist, Agent Peely the spy, Maya the Infiltrator, and Skye, the adventurer aka Singularity’s daughter. They both met the day of her death and grieved together. The agents are now all friendly with Skye seeming like a little sister. “Listen up agents, you will be assigned your own locations today.” “Brutus, you get the Grotto, TnTina the rig, and Skye, the shark.” 

“What about Meowscles?” Skye asks. Meowscles was a gift that Lynx had given Midas to cure his depression after Singularity’s death. “Hmm, Meowscles will get the yacht.” Midas says. 

“ALRIGHT AGENTS, PACK UP YOUR STUFF AND PREPARE TO LEAVE WITH YOUR HENCHMEN.” Midas shouts through intercom. “What? But tonight is taco Tues-“ TnTina says before Midas interrupts her to say “Did I stutter?”

“No boss...” and they all get up to leave to their positions. 

Little did Midas know that his own friends would betray him. First Brutus was gone, Then TnTina, then even Meowscles left him. Peely left for Shadow too because he thought he “looked better in black” and Maya was just a Mercenary. Skye was his only friend he had.

One day while Midas was sleeping, Lynx snuck into his room with a gun. She aimed her gun at his head and turned away. When she pulled the trigger, it ricocheted off of Midas’ forehead and hit her in the chest. “Meowscles...was...supposed...to...”

“Meowscles was supposed to do what?” Midas asks angrily.

“Kill you...” Lynx finally manages to say.

Midas turns Lynx to gold to give her a more or less painless death. Midas looks behind him. He had a device he’s been building for months and it was almost done. If anyone interferes, the storm would do the same as the Zero point was going to do and he was determined to stop it, otherwise, Singularity’s death would have been a bigger waste than it already was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It’s the day, the device is finally finished. Midas turns on the device. We flash through all that happens. A weird vision of some guy named John Jones in his office. Some experience more than others. Looks like there was a malfunction but at least Midas’ goal was accomplished. The storm is no more. Or so he thought. The whole island starts to get flooded. But that doesn’t matter to Midas. He’s been manipulated by an unknown source. He’s forced to walk by Skye, harmed and crying without doing anything. He builds a raft and leaves the agency. A couple days later when the island is flooded he regains control of himself. He grieves about what he lost and why his life is so horrible.

All of a sudden hears something coming from behind him and sees his pet Meowscles water skiing...a shark! He starts to paddle away but the shark jumps at him and swallows him. Luckily Midas turned full gold half way of being bitten. His body is now crippled, but he still is alive. He starts to proceed to rip through the shark. His arms are so weak he can’t swim and he is made of gold so he couldn’t float because he was too heavy. Midas went under and was as still as a statue. He had a looping dream of being infinitely stabbed through the chest then healed, over and over by the skeleton king, Oro who gave Midas his golden curse.

Midas couldn’t wake up because he was rusted but he couldn’t turn back to normal unless he would drown. Midas was considering drowning himself but he was needed by Ghost operatives. He couldn’t just die. A couple of weeks later Midas started dying. His powers where wearing out and he suffered from hunger. Luckily he was saved but no one knows who it is. Midas wakes up and sees a familiar face, that he once saw in a mirror. “Hello Midas” says Poison Ivy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Midas looks down at his feet and sees robotic pieces being placed onto him. “Who...who are you people?” The man in purple with green hair walks over and aims a gun at Midas’ face. When he pulls the trigger a flag comes out that has the word Bang! On it. Poison Ivy rolls her eyes. “Don’t mind him, his names “The Joker” and my names Poison Ivy.” She tells Midas.

“Well...I guess you already know my name...” Midas says.

“Yes, Midas we do. We found you underwater, rusting away.”

“...Where are we?” Midas asks Poison Ivy.

“A place you know as the Grotto.” Joker shouts.

“And why have you taken me in?”

“Stop with the questions Midas, you need rest” Poison Ivy said soothingly.

“No...I...don’t!” Midas tries to get up but collapses on the floor.

“Okay,...maybe I do need rest” Midas says, then passes out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Midas wakes and looks down, the robotic pieces up to his stomach. He then looks around but no one is around. He tries getting up but realizes he’s locked down. He starts screaming but he’s all alone with nothing or no one to comfort him. He starts yelling as loud as possible turning everything with 20 feet gold. He keeps yelling until his voice breaks and he starts sobbing to himself. Poison Ivy walks into the room carefully trying not to startle Midas “ Hey Midas...How are you doing?” Ivy asks.

“NOT SO GOOD, THANKS TO YOU FOR LOCKING ME DOWN TO THE BED!” Midas shouts.

“Oh...Sorry” Ivy says blushing.

Midas sighs. “ Why was I locked down?”

“So you wouldn’t get up and pass out again.” Ivy says, still blushing. “I...I brought you food.”

Midas scarfs down the food as quick as possible once Ivy unlocked him. He completely forgot about manners. Ivy just watched him, leaving Midas feeling a little unnerved. “Want some?” Midas asks while eating a mouthful. 

Ivy shakes her head no and looks away.

Midas wonders to himself about this strange woman. Sure she was pretty, there where plenty of good looking girls on this island. But what where her intentions? She just popped out of nowhere. Although Midas has heard some talk about her before but that was on the old map, only a rumor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It’s been a few weeks later. Midas’ suit is completely done being built. He makes sure everyone is asleep and tries sneaking off to do an “errand”. He learned who made him get attacked, sent to the Joker and Ivy. Someone who’s sole purpose was to kill Midas. Meowscles has attacked Midas with a shark, which had him crippled, especially after having to suffer in the Grotto for weeks.

Midas is about to walk out of the building when a wall of vines appear in front of him. “What the-“ Midas says before Poison Ivy grabs his shoulder, causing him to turn. “What are you doing trying to sneak out Midas, you could get hurt...”

Midas sighs to himself, “ Ivy, I’m going to take care of some unfinished problems and come right back, I promise”

Poison Ivy stares into Midas’ eyes for a few seconds, then kisses him on the cheek. They both blush, then the wall of vines come down. “Go, Midas, before I change my mind...”

Midas leaves, wondering what just happened, thinking more than ever that she was such a strange woman, but at the same time, she wasn’t that bad.

Midas leaves his thoughts and goes to Catty Corner. He walks in on Meowscles and a little kitten. Meowscles stares at Midas, then tells Kit to run.

“Hello Meowscles, how have you been?” Midas asks.

Meowscles looks at Midas with a confused expression, wondering what was going on.

Midas pulls out his pickaxe, The Golden King. He slashed it through the air, right next to Meowscles face. Midas spots Kit watching and smiles. Midas swipes again. This time it doesn’t miss and swipes Meowscles head, right off the neck. The only sound got the next minute was the thud of Meowscles head falling onto the floor, his lifeless body crumpling, blood spilling everywhere. The only audible thing after that was Kit’s screams of terror. Instead of dealing with the kitten, he just left to the Grotto like he said he would.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few weeks later, Midas and Poison Ivy have started dating. Doesn’t seem like Joker was too happy with it though. From then he would send them on scouting missions but never together. Midas could never find out what Joker was looking for. One day they received a strange transmission, coming from the Authority.

Midas looks into the camera and was shocked, seeing two familiar faces on the screen at the same time, two faces that he never wanted to see again.  
“Hello Jules.” Midas says with distaste.

“You son of a-“ Kit taps Jules before she could finish. “Ah, looks like the kitten has a robot now” Midas says.

Joker walks in. Joker and Jules both say “Who is that?” 

“My ex” Midas says. Joker says “I see...” and Jules says “Wait he’s your ex?”. Midas facepalms himself.

“No he is not, now what do you want Jules?”

“You killed this kittens father, and I’m looking for revenge after you turned me too gold.” Jules says.

“First of all, his father tried killing me first. Second of all I did not try to turn you to gold, how’d you even turn back?” Midas asks.

“ None of your business you a-“ Kit taps her again to make her stop. “We’re coming for you Midas, and your not gonna like it.” Jules ends the transmission.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Midas sighs. He begins to walk away, about to leave the room, when all of a sudden, he gets a splitting headache. “...Testing...” Midas falls onto his knees. “Can...hear...Midas?” Silence. Then more static. “SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH” Midas fall and the Joker catches him. Midas feels faint. Joker asks “Are you okay?” 

“...Yah...yah I’m okay, I think...” Midas replies.

The Joker pats him on the back. “Go take a break. Alone.” He orders.

Midas begins to walk out when one of the Joker’s goons walk by to him and give him a nod. Midas feels strange and gives a small wave. But Midas doesn’t leave. He stays and eavesdrops on the Joker. A couple minutes of talking about work. Then Joker starts talking about Midas and he starts listening carefully. “I want that man dead, I suspect he may be working with outside sources.”  
Midas almost shouts out of shock. Then he realizes the grim truth. He begins to run, the noise alerting the Joker. “Sh- he’s getting away!” They start running after Midas, but he was too fast. He started making a run for it towards Dirty Docks but decided he wouldn’t leave without Ivy. He runs to her room. “We gotta go!” Midas yells. 

Ivy gets up and they both run to the choppa. Midas gets in and starts flying it, barely keeping it from flipping. “Do you know how to fly this thing?!” Poison Ivy shouts. “Not at all!” Midas shouts with a grin, excited to leave this dull hell-hole.

They fly to a secret hideout. They ditch the helicopter and jump into the ocean. They swim to an abandoned boat that was still moving somehow. “Welcome to the pawntoon Ivy!” Midas says after carrying her out of the water.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Midas looks around to see if anything changed about the pawntoon. Nothing was wrong. They both lay down and went to sleep. But Midas’ worries weren’t over. He had horrible dreams of what would happen to Ivy if they caught him. He woke up with a scream, made sure Ivy was still sleeping and went and sat on the edge of the boat, staring out into the ocean.

A few hours later, Ivy wakes up and walks over to Midas. “Are you alright Midas?” Midas pulls out a gun. 

“Take the gun, shoot me right here...” Midas points at his forehead “and tell the a Joker that I’m dead.” Poison Ivy looks at him in shock. “No way in hell would I do that to you!” She yells. Midas walks over to her and kisses her. “Please Ivy, if you love me, do it for me.” 

Midas hands her the gun and walks back. Ivy aims at him, closes her eyes about to pull the trigger, but drops the gun. “Midas I can’t do this!” Ivy sobs.

“Fine then...” Midas lunges for the gun, and before Ivy could kick it away, Midas grabs the gun. He stands up, and puts it to the side of his head. “Goodbye Love” 

And Midas is gone from the world. Ivy Cries. But then...”Recalculating...” “Rebooting system” “Entering Secret server” “Loading up” Midas falls from the sky and lands into a huge white room and falls in front of those three robotic faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Midas landed he realized he wasn’t really standing, he was floating. He looked around and saw some rifts even one shaped like a butterfly. The butterfly rift! “It’s-It’s gorgeous” Midas stutters. “So you like your surroundings?” One of the robotic faces asked. “I didn’t know hell would be this...beautiful.” Midas exclaims.

“This is no hell” The tallest one says. His voice sounds very familiar. The female looking one steps forward and says “Midas you had a mission, but you held back, tried to end it the hard way. We couldn’t let that happen. We are giving you another chance.” Her voice sounds familiar too. Then all 3 of them take off their helmets. Midas stares in awe, looking at two familiar faces and one unknown. One was Brutus one of his old agents, then some blond guy around his 40s to 60s then the most shocking, Singularity. “B-but your supposed to be dead! I watched you die!” Midas shouted. Singularity sighs. “I don’t know what your talking about but there is one thing I know, all your memories are fake before you took over the Agency.”

Midas stares in shock, he can’t even think of what to say.

“She’s right Midas, this” Brutus points all around. “This is all a simulation. This is something you can’t go around just telling everybody.”

“What if someone dies?” Midas asks.

“No ones brain is strong enough to handle it, there heads explode. Literally.” The blond says.

Midas shudders at the thought of that. “Why am I different than the others?” 

“We rebooted your system before anything wrong could happen.” Singularity says.

“Who are you people?” Midas shouts.

“We are a group of seven, rogues if you will trying to bring down this corrupt simulation.”  
Brutus says.

“Goodbye Midas your time is up, you will be returned to before Poison Ivy walked up on you.”

Next thing Midas knows he falls out of a rift and slams into the pawntoon, and breaks through it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ivy runs over to where Midas crashed through. Midas swims up, grinning sheepishly. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT” Ivy screams. Midas blushes “uhh...I was doing jumping jacks.” Midas lied. Poison Ivy scowls at him. Midas kisses her good morning and they go back in and look for rations.

While they’re eating, Midas begins to speak “I’ve been meaning to tell you, I’m being hunted by more than just the Joker...” Midas says. “What did you do to get so many people after you?” She asks.

“I got revenge.” Midas says. He stands up and looks outside. “Looks like we’re about to hit land.” Midas shouts to Ivy. They walk onto the beaches and get a motorboat. They go down the rivers and go to the blue house. They settle in for a few hours then hear the doorbell ring. Midas pulls out his pickaxe but Ivy motions to put it down. Instead, once they open the door, they Midas hits the person over the head with his pickaxe. Midas and Ivy are now on the run again. But before they can leave Salty, they are stopped by some phsyco with a shotgun. Midas takes a closer look and it’s Kit, Meowscles son, looking for revenge.

“MEOOOOOOWWW” (You’ll pay for that!”) Kit meows. He shoots Midas in the arm but Midas stops it by turning it gold. Midas gets Kit to look away from Ivy when all of a sudden, she uses a nearby trees root to come out of the ground and start strangling the kitten, until it snaps the kittens neck. Midas just stares at the limp body with a grim expression.

“Who exactly is chasing you?!” Ivy asks. Midas sighs. “My ex.” Ivy blushes so hard her whole face is red. “YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD AN EX-“ Ivy slaps him in the face. She then realizes what she did and apologized. They then make their way towards the Authority, ready to confront Jules.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They sneak into the Authority. Midas turns a few henchmen gold. The usual. They get into a disguise booth. Midas looks at Ivy. “You look very flattering.” He says jokingly. “Oh shut up”

They scan themselves throughout the back. They start scouting, trying to avoid getting caught.  
They split up trying to find Jules. Midas walks up a few sets of stairs and finally finds Jules. “Hello Boss, i’ve heard a rumor that an intruder got in, I’ll stay with you until they are exterminated.“ Midas says with a voice changer. “Alright then, follow me.” Jules sighs. Midas finds out Jules is still quite fast and has to catch up. 

Midas spots Ivy and beckons her over. She runs up the stairs and comes up to Midas. She then slows down and starts walking on the other side of Jules.

When Jules is near a balcony, they both push her off. Plants grow out of the ground and pierce her through the stomach. Jules screams in pain, and all the henchmen aim at Midas and Ivy.

Midas points his gun at Jules and proceeds to pull off his mask and hat. Jules stares at him in shock, bleeding out, and flips him off. “Goodbye Jules, you won’t be a threat anymore, to me or anyone else.” Midas shoots up her body starting from her legs. Then her torso. Then her face. “IF ANY OF YOU BETRAY ME, LOOK AT YOUR OLD BOSS AND THINK AGAIN.” Midas shouts. All the henchmen kneel towards Midas. Ivy pulls off her disguise, kisses Midas then whispers in his ear “Lets go to a private room, I’ve got a surprise for you.” She then walks away and winks at him. Midas stares at her and blushes, then follows.

They close the door. The only audible noises that could be heard was metal falling, some banging, something falling, some screams, and a lot of moaning. A henchmen walks up to the door, listens, knocks, and asks “What was that noise?!” Silence. Then from Midas “Uh-My shirt fell.” Back to the henchmen “It sounded s little heavier than that...” and lastly back to Midas “I was-I was in it” Midas stammers. Ivy laughs. Then the henchmen walks away embarrassed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Midas wakes up and goes for a walk. He looks around and finds out almost everything has changed. He sees the henchmen and wonders why they are all obedient to him. All of a sudden he hears a helicopter, then an explosion and some screaming, loudest of all, Ivy’s.

When he gets back to the room he finds a hole in the wall, and some weird device on the bed. He picks it up wondering what it was. Then a holographic face pops out. “Want your girlfriend back, lover boy?” Joker teases. “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!” Midas yells. “Bring her back here now!”

“For free, I don’t think so.” Joker contemplates. “I could return her for a favor though.” Midas sighs “What do you want...” 

“The only reason I came here, the zero point.”  
Joker says. “Impossible, it was destroyed almost a year ago.” Midas says. “Your wrong there.” Joker says. “Have you ever wondered who came out of those rifts? It wasn’t anyone from your universe.” Midas ignores him. “Well then where do I go?” Midas asks. “It’s a huge bunker, near the kittens home.” Joker says. “Fine” Midas ends the transmission and suits up.

He gets to the choppa and starts flying towards it. All of a sudden he gets hit by a rpg. Than another. He looks down. He scowls and mutters “Marauders, great, my life wasn’t hard enough already...”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Midas switches seats and takes out a sniper. One down. Then another. He takes them all out. Then he keeps going. He arrives at the bunker. He sees that it’s abandoned so he just walks up to the control room and opens up the bunker doors. Midas walks into the bunker. “Woah, this place is huge...” Midas walks up to the zero point. He almost touched it then remembers what almost happened to the old island.

He sends a transmission to Joker. “I found the Nexus, now release Ivy, NOW.” “Sorry, no can do, she already betrayed me, that’s not okay.” Joker points the transmission towards Ivy. Midas sees a collar with c4 attached to her neck. “NOOO” Midas yells. “I...I love you Midas” Ivy says before Joker activates the c4, leaving no body remains left. Literally. There where no body parts left. No remains to even bury.

Midas chucks the transmission into the zero point. But something weird happens. It creates a rift effect. Midas thinks to himself. He then jumps in. Then all black. Midas feels his soul leaving his body. But maybe that wasn’t it. Midas seems to be falling forever, just like a nightmare.


End file.
